Sonichu The Reboot
by kirbycompany888
Summary: The fanmade reboot of the fabled Sonichu, made by Christian Weston Chandler, or Chris-Chan. Join Sonichu in his more likable quest to reunite with his old friends, and make things right with old enemies!


**Sonichu The Reboot**

 **Chapter 1: The Beginning**

 **Part 1: A Morning Shaded With Pink**

"Ouh..." Sonichu groaned, slowly opening his eyes. He suddenly sat up, "Wh-where am I...? he gasped, looking around. He noticed that a fluffy blanket with a pink and magenta-colored diamond pattern on it was lovingly placed upon him when he was brought to that strange place. As he was admiring the beautiful layer of flowery moss that covered half of the outside of one of the wired fence-like walls of the room, his eyes suddenly locked onto a strange lady who was sitting in front of him, though her back was turned.

"Woah..! W-who are you..?" Sonichu asked, completely confused. The thing slowly turned her head around, only the lower half of her face being fully visible.

"It's Opal..." the stranger trailed off, "Pink Opal.." She sighed, "I saw that you were unconscious when I found you...so I decided to send you to my domain until you would wake up... I made that blanket for you, do you like it...?"

Sonichu nodded slowly, though still confused. "Then...where am I...?" he questioned, looking around a bit more.

Opal answered, "You're in The Palanquin; Pink Diamond's old palanquin. I was her most trusted messenger, but she hurt me in many ways... I, for one, am glad that she was shattered."

Sonichu gave her a confused look, despite not being face-to-face. But he did not ask anything else, just to save time. From what seemed like an eternity, Opal suddenly raised one of her hands and beckoned him over to sit. He obeyed, getting up, setting the blanket neatly aside, and then striding forward. He sat down, crossing his legs.

"Isn't it amazing, young one?" Opal sighed, "Everything moves around and changes on this Earth, nothing is usually the same." She motioned outside of the palanquin, towards a patch of soft pink flowers with yellow extensions in their middles, their stems slowly swaying in rhythm as pollen softly drifts from the extensions, "Take these flowers for example. They grow and reproduce using their dust. Fascinating, isn't it?" She put a hand on Sonichu's shoulder, "And you. You change as well."

Sonichu nodded, "Yeah...I guess so..." He glanced at Opal, trying to get a full glance of her entire face, but he never had a chance to.

Opal suddenly stood up, brushing away from her brief philosophical rambling, "I will make a gift for you. Please be patient." the woman ordered, summoning a small needle in one of her hands. Her other hand floated up to one of the drapes that decorated the top of the entrance to the palanquin. The hand formed into the sign of a pair of scissors and started to cut off part of the drapes as if they were real scissors..!

After what seemed to be about an hour, Opal finally said, "It is finished." Before Sonichu could answer, Opal floated to him and immediately put something on him, carefully fastening it on his neck. It was a cape, colored many different shades of pink.

Sonichu gasped upon seeing the cape, "Oh my God! Thank you!" She grinned as he admired his pretty new garment. Opal smiled in reply, pleased with herself. She then pushed Sonichu forward, still smiling.

"Go," Opal urged, "To find answers, you must go to Miracle City. It surely is larger than that old CWCville."

Sonichu only nodded in reply. He then sped off, jumping out of the palanquin and into the outside world. But, before he would leave, he turned his head around to catch a glimpse of his new friend's face. But, as she was waving, he could only briefly see a cracked oval-shaped gemstone on her forehead.

 **Part 2: The Necklace, The Creature, and The Vampire Girl**

While jogging across the pretty fields of the unfamiliar location he was now in, Sonichu suddenly came upon a strange object lying in the lush grass. It was a necklace, with exactly eleven gemstones on it, with each color gemstone being in a certain order, like a rainbow.

Suddenly, before he could lay a hand on it, the pretty necklace was snatched away by a tiny critter, covered with only an old, faded cloak. It hissed at Sonichu, holding the necklace close to itself. Sonichu stepped back, not wanting to take any chances yet.

"HEY!" A voice suddenly called out, "That's _my_ necklace!" Sonichu looked back, and saw a young lady in the distance, her strange looking wings being the most noticeable to her appearance. She then began to sprint towards the two, causing Sonichu to jump out of the way. The girl summoned a strange wand into her hands, the thing looking somewhat like a double-sided, twisted clock hand.

The girl lunged at the creature, causing the thing to screech in utter terror. It then began to spin around in a small circle, then teleported away in a flash of magic, leaving the necklace behind. Sonichu just stood there in confusion as the young lady fell flat on her face.

"Aw... I could've caught it and kept it as a little pet..." the girl sighed, peeling her face off of the ground. Without question, Sonichu helped the girl up.

"Are you oka-" Sonichu began to ask, but then was cut off as the girl gave him a hug so hard that it almost squeezed the air out of him.

"Oh, you're such a sweet little mousey! Thank you for helping me find my necklace!" Before Sonichu could question, since they just met, she continued, "I could smell your tasty blood from a mile away, which led me here! I knew that my pretty little necklace was around here somewhere!"

"Um... You're welcome...?" Sonichu slowly replied, rubbing the back of his head.

"Oh, I need to go home!" The girl suddenly proclaimed, "If my sis found out that I was gone, she would have a fit!" And, with that, she began to fly away, but not before taking the necklace off of Sonichu's hands, and not even before that, saying one last thank you.

 _Hmm..._ Sonichu thought, folding his hands behind his back, _I wonder where she's going..._ So, in a boost of curiosity, he began to break into a sprint and follow the strange vampire girl out of the pretty fields.


End file.
